New Life, New Pack and a New Love
by blondie134
Summary: Bella moves to the Makah reserve, to live with her cousin who happens to be the Beta of the Makah Pack...but what happens when the Alpha imprints on her...xx Dominant/Possesive OC Bella/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First of all Happy New Year!...I hope every has got some good New Years Eve Resolutions because mine is going to be that I have to update my stories at least once a week **…**lets hope I can stick to that then Anyway, so I am back and so sorry for the wait but I recently got a new laptop, so I had to upload every thing from scratch…Yay, so anyway back on track, I really hope you like it and I hope it wont confuse you too much…lol xX**

*Bella's POV*

I couldn't believe what was happening. My old childhood friend, Jacob Black was standing in front of me yelling at me, telling me that I didn't belong on the Reservation and that I should just fucking grow up and move on with my life. As I stood there I realized how much my life had changed or more importantly the people in my life had changed. As I looked at him, I realized just how much HE had changed, for starters he must have grown at least a foot, bringing him up to about 6"2, so compared to me, I looked tiny at my full height of 5"1. He also had chopped his black hair short, and his body, he must of gained about 50lbs in muscle. All in all he just had changed and in that moment, I knew he wasn't my Jacob any more.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by Jake's booming voice.

"Look Bella, I think you should just leave, like I said you don't belong here," After he said that I could feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. I could feel tears prickle my chocolate brown eyes. I looked up at him and could see tears coating his eyes.

I just nodded.

"Well then, I guess, I should go…sorry to be a bother, I didn't realize that you clearly didn't want me around and I am truly sorry for…for whatever I have done to make you hate me…Goodbye Jacob Black" I say as I turn and walk away. As I pass Sam Uley and three other men, I give then a small smile and a slight nod, as if to tell them that I won't be coming back. As I looked at them I could sad smiles on there faces.

As walk past Billy's house, I could see him in the window. He gave me a small smile as if to say that he knew his son had just kicked me off the fucking reservation. I lifted up my tiny tanned hand and gave a small goodbye wave. He nodded.

I climbed into my rusty red truck and closed the door. I just sat there not quite knowing what to do because as much as I needed my father, a small part of me knew that however harsh it was, maybe Jake was right, maybe I don't belong here. I knew that I should be crying rivers by now because my one of my closest friends just told me that they never wanted to see again, but I was so used to being left behind or abandoned that… I saw this coming, don't get me wrong…it hurts like bitch but in a way I already dealt with it in my own way. As I drove away I realized that I was driving away from my past and all the pain that came with it.

As I pulled into my house, I turned the ignition to my truck of and just sat there…when a thought came to me, I realized that I needed a fresh start…some where new or different. I NEEDED a change of scenery for my sanity and I knew the perfect place. My cousin Tyler has a house on the Makah reserve; it would be perfect because for one…and it would NOT be La Push. To be fair that was more of a bonus than a point. Anyway another good thing would be that I could see my cousin Tyler

, he was more of a older brother than a cousin and as kids we were always so close, as sad as it is, I was starting to get excited about the idea of seeing him again.

I was pulled out of my musings by my father tapping his large tanned hand on the window of my truck. My head snapped up and I looked into the eyes of my dad, Charlie Swan. He gave me a smile causing me to smile in return. He nodded at the truck door silently telling me to open the door. I did as I was told and pulled my hand out of my pocket and pushed the handle of the door open.

Once the door was opened I was in my fathers arms, as he was hugging the life out of me.

After what seemed like five minutes, my dad finally pulled away from me.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that all about?" I say to him as I turn around and grab my stuff.

I slipped my bag on my shoulder when my father replies.

"I am sorry…its just Billy called me and said that you and Jake had a bit of a tiff" I snapped my head to look at him `A bit of a tiff` what the hell dose he think he is talking about for fucks sake, his son kicked me off the Reserve. I was getting so worked up but then I remembered that I can't take this out on my father. So I take a deep breath and said "Yes…we did but I would feel better if we talk about this inside"

As I realize that half the street were now stood outside their houses looking at us.

He nodded and with that we walked inside. Once in the hallway we took of coats and shoes and walked into the kitchen. After entering the room, we both made a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Okay, so what happened then?" He asked taking a long sip of his coffee.

I turned my head and looked out of the window.

"Nothing…just like Billy said we had a little _Tiff" _I say to him putting extra bitterness on the word tiff.

"Alright…so what does that mean, then" He asked me.

"It means…that I am moving, well not some much…moving but if he will let me, I am going to ring Tyler and see if he will let me move over to the Makah reserve" I say.

His head snaps up to meet my gaze.

"Wait…you're moving, over a little tiff with Jake" He says. I sigh.

"Yes but you have known for a long time, I am not happy here…I think I need a fresh start" As soon as I say this he nods and sighs.

"Fine, but I am coming with you" He says.

"No dad…you love your job don't move because of me, stay here, I will be fine and plus I will call you every week…promise" I say trying to convince him.

He sighs.

"Fine but first call Tyler" He says as he hands me the phone. I take it out of his hand and dial Tyler's number. After three rings he picks up the phone.

"Hello" He says.

"Hi"

"Who is this?" He says with confusion in his voice.

"Well… Tyler it's good to know that my favorite cousin can still recognize my voice…but then again you were always a dumb ass" I say with teasing in my voice.

He lets out a gasp and I hear several chuckles from the other side…so I guess Tyler had company.

"Okay…after that response I am going to guess that it's my baby cousin Bells" He says.

"Yep…the one and only"

"Of course…it is...how are you Bells?" He asks me.

"Ummm…not good" As soon as I said that, I could faintly hear a growl in the background but thought I was imagining it so I carried on. "Look some bad stuff has happened and I was wondering…if maybe I could come and live with you for a while?" I asked him quietly.

I could hear him chuckling.

"Of course you can…when are you coming?" He says.

"Ummm…properly tomorrow afternoon" I say looking at my dad, who nodded his head.

"That's fine…I will have a room ready" He said. As soon as he did I heard some one say "Yeah…she can share with me" Followed by a furious growl and a "Shut the fuck up Brad…do you want to die". I started it laugh at the thought at what was happening.

"Look…I have to go because…well there is a fight in the middle of the living room…but I will see you tomorrow bye baby bell love you" He said.

"Okay…see you tomorrow and love you too" And with that I put the phone down.

I looked up at my dad and smiled…a true genuine smile and I think he could tell it was because he gave me his famous "Charlie Swan smile".

"Well…I better go pack then" I said as I stood up. I was just about to walk through the door into the living room when my dad's voice stopped me.

"Hey Bells…you moving in with Tyler…is that what you want?" I turned around and looked at my dad.

After a few moments I asked with a simple "Yes…this is what I want" And with that I walked up stairs, finally feeling happy and at peace with myself.

Once in my room, I started to pack…I didn't pack lots just a few suitcases worth because what was the point in taking everything. After I was finished I stacked the cases up against each other and sat on my bed. As I looked around the room, I saw pictures that I left up on the wall. As I looked at them I realized that they were my past…captured in a frame and looking at each image made me realize just how unhappy I was and I was sick and tired of it. I needed better memories…brighter ones.

After sitting there for ten minutes, reflecting on past, I realized just how tired I really was, so I got changed and went to sleep, like every other night…the only thing different was the fact that now I have a smile on my face.

**Okay so there it is the first chapter…now I know nothing has really happened but it will get better.**

**Chapter 2 **

**-Bella moves in with Tyler **

**-Bella meets the new pack and who will imprint **

**Anyway tell me what you think XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so I am back…sorry for the wait but recently we have changed internet providers, so we have had no internet for the past week or so. Okay, so anyway, I have finally decided what the guys from the Makah wolf pack are going to look like, so if you go on my profile, you will find my guys…now I know that they are not Native American but they are hot, so for me can you pretend lol anyway you better get on with reading this chapter then xxx**

**P.S Wolves can tell who there imprint is by there voice. **

*Tyler POV*

Me and the pack were just sat around watching Adam and Evan on the XBOX. Evan the little freak he was…was winning because of all the time he spends on the damn thing being the youngest in our pack he still was a teenager. In the corner of my eye

I could see Alexis and Cameron talking, holding hands being the first imprints of the pack. Brad was sat on his phone texting, God knows who. Zach was getting ready to go patrol, he just had to wait for Kyle, the Alpha to get back and finally Brett and Ben were sat watch the two idiots on the XBOX cheering them on. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kyle coming back into the house and Zach leaving.

Looking at him you could see why he was the Alpha being the tallest of us all standing at a 6"6, He was pure muscle, very intimidating if you don't know him.

He sat down next to me and, we started talking. About half an hour later, the phone rang. I told every body to shut up whilst I answer the phone. Once climbing over people I finally made to the ring object and on the phone ring I answered.

"Hello" I say.

"Hi" A timed voice says back to me.

"Who is this?" I say with confusion clear in my voice by now the whole of the Pack was staring at me.

"Well… Tyler it's good to know that my favourite cousin can still recognize my voice…but then again you were always a dumb ass" I hear a teasing voice say back to me.

I let out a gasp when I realize just who the voice belongs to…a certain Isabella Swan. As soon as I gasped the whole pack minus Kyle started to laugh because instead of laughing he also let out a small gasp. I look at him but he just shakes his head.

"Okay…after that response I am going to guess that it's my baby cousin Bells" I say

"Yep…the one and only" I start laughing at her response.

"Of course…it is...how are you Bells?" I ask her

"Ummm…not good" As soon she said that Kyle started to growl by now every ones eye were on him. I let out another gasp because I knew that the big bad alpha had just imprinted on my baby cousin. "Look some bad stuff has happened and I was wondering…if maybe I could come and live with you for a while?" She asked me quietly.

I started chucking because she knew how I could never say no to her .

"Of course you can…when are you coming?" I say.

"Ummm…properly tomorrow afternoon," she says to me.

"That's fine…I will have a room ready" I say to her…just as thought every thing was going right Brad opened his big mouth and said possibly the worst thing you could ever say to a newly imprinted wolf.

"Yeah…she can share with me" Kyle started to growl at him. "Shut the fuck up Brad…do you want to die". Adam said as he too had figured out that Kyle had imprinted. All Brad did was smirk still not getting it and with that Kyle tackled him to the floor. I knew I had to do something so I turned my attention to Bella.

"Look…I have to go because…well there is a fight in the middle of the living room…but I will see you tomorrow bye baby bell love you" I say putting the phone down.

As soon as the phone was down I started to pull Kyle of Brad with the help of Cameron and Ben, whilst Adam and Evan grabbed Brad.

"What the fuck, dude" Brad screamed at Kyle who was still growling.

"Kyle imprinted on my cousin…dickhead" I said to him. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit…I am sorry man…didn't mean it" Brad said to him.

Kyle nodded but didn't look any calmer. So I decided to help out.

"Look, Kyle dude you need to calm because if not you wont be able to see Bella" and with that he calmed right down, we all sighed in relief. Well that was easy.

*Bella's POV*

After what had to be a good twelve hours, I finally woke up from a dreamless sleep. Thank God. I know that thanking God for having a dreamless sleep sounds stupid but…when you're me and are having nightmares, every fucking night you take what you can get.

Anyway after laying there in my bed for twenty minutes my mind and body was fully awake. As I looked around the empty room, there was nothing…and I was okay with that. I was actually so excited about leaving. I couldn't wait to see Tyler again, it had been so long, so using my great gracefulness…enter sarcasm, I jumped up out of my bed and got dressed in to the outfit I left out yesterday. The outfit it self was my light wash jeans that had a rip in left knee, with my black top and my large cardigan and my grey beanie hat. I brushed my teeth and hair.

I looked in the mirror, where I could see my chocolate eyes staring back at me, I looked at my hair, which was a dark chocolate brown, it was long half way down my back and it was all in big barrel curls. My gaze shifted back on to my face were I inspected my features my heart shaped face, my lips which were slightly open, my cheeks which had a slight blush that could only be seen if you were really close to me because of my half Native American heritage. I decided to apply a light layer of makeup.

Once I was finished, I decided that I was hungry enough to eat something. As I left the room I took my suitcase and my bag that had all my stuff in my money, phone, I-pod etc. Once on the landing I shut my bedroom door, finally letting go of all the pain that had happened in that room.

I actually made it down the stairs only tripping twice…which is a new record for me. Once I made it in to the living room My Father saw me struggling with my luggage and grabbed the suitcase and put them near the door.

"Thanks, I think that could have ended badly" I say to him smiling.

"Its fine…it's the least I could do" He says walking in to the kitchen. I follow him.

"So anyway…Good Morning" I say sitting down at the table were there was a plate full of toast set down in front of me.

"Good Morning sweetie" He said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands, he handed it to me. I took it from his hands and took a long gulp.

I let out a sigh, causing my Dad to laugh.

"So are you ready?" He says to me.

I nod my head.

"Yes…thanks, I am so excited; this is just what I need".

"Good, as long as you are happy" He says to me.

I nod my head and go back to eating my breakfast.

After I was done I cleaned up my plates and mug. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where My Dad was sat watching TV. AS soon as I came into the room he stood up.

Once he made his way over to me.

"So I guess that this is it for now, isn't it?" He says as he pulled me into his arms. I nodded my head against his chest.

"Yes…but like I said before we will talk all the time, so it will be fine but I will miss you like crazy" I say with a little laugh.

"Fine but you better call and I will too miss my little Bella-bean, its going to be lonely here now" He said using the name he called me when I was a kid.

I started to cry at the thought of leaving me dad here alone.

He noticed this and lifted my head, so I was looking up at him.

"Hey princess don't cry…I am going to be fine don't worry about me, its you I am worried about but I know Tyler will take good care of you…okay?" He said to me.

I nodded me head and pulled away.

I looked at me watch and it read 11o'clock. I knew that if I didn't set off now then I would catch all the traffic.

"So, I have got to go now" I say awkwardly.

"Alright then, let me help you put your bags in your truck" He said grabbing the suitcase, since I was going to drive done the Makah Reserve. I put my boot on and follow him.

Once out side, My Dad put my stuff in the back of the truck, I placed my bag on the passenger side of my truck. I closed the door and faced my Dad.

He pulled me into his arms again and said "I love you, Princess never forget that". I nodded

"I love you too Dad…never forget that" I say to him after he kissed my head.

I sign and pulled away from him. I got in my truck and started the engine. I reversed the truck on the side of the house, My Dad came up the window and said "Tell Tyler, I said Hi, and please stay out of trouble and also…have fun" He said smiling and waving.

I nodded and waved back at him. Once I pressed the foot paddle down, I was off and starting the next chapter of my life.

(**I was going to live it there but I am going to be nice :))**

After a three and a half hour drive, I had finally arrived at the Makah reserve. As I drove through the small community, I realised just how much I actually missed coming here. It was so small and quant, I love it.

After just driving around for a bit, I finally pulled up at Tyler's house. It looked exactly as I remember it. It was a big, beautiful log house. The ceilings were high and it had a huge chimney. It had a walk way that went all the way around the house. (Picture of house is on my Profile).

Once I was in the drive way, I turned off the engine. I got out of the truck and was bombarded by a huge figure and had the air knocked out of me.

It took me a few seconds for the air to re-enter my lungs. "Awww…I missed you so much Baby Bell" A voice said and knew immediately I was in fact Tyler.

I pulled away and looked at him at arms length.

"My God look at how big you have got" I exclaimed and it was true, the last time I saw him I was fourteen and he was 5"7 and now he is at least 6" was not the only change, he had cut had cut his hair short and even though his was wearing a shirt, I cut tell his body was ripped.

As I looked up at his face and let me tell you I definitely had to look up, he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I say to him.

"Nothing…its just I don't actually think you have grown at all" He said with a chuckle. I just pouted.

"I know…right, it sucks anyway I missed you like crazy and I am so happy to be here" I say smiling like crazy.

He just laughed and hugs me again.

"Same…right, I guess we better get you settled in" He says and he pulls away but not before kissing my head.

"Okay but you are going to half to get my suitcase because I tried to carry it this morning down the stairs and nearly ended up in hospital". I say grabbing my bag from the front.

He laughs and nods his head before grabbing the suitcase from the back.

"Yes…you are awfully clumsy"

"So anyway My Dad says Hi"

"Tell him I said hi back when he Phones, will ya…I always did like Uncle Charlie" He says as we walk across the drive and up the stairs. Once we enter the house I recognise that familiar warm of the home.

He places my suitcase near the door.

"Its just like I remember…but I don't know if that is a good or bad thing" I say. Tyler just laughs and at that moment does my stomach decide to make its present known by growling.

We both look at each other and burst out in to laughter.

Once we calm down Tyler asks "Do you want something to eat".

I look at him with a Duh expression; he shakes his head walks out the room. I follow him and we end up in his Kitchen. Once in the room I look at Tyler who is just stood in the middle of the room looking at the oven like it's a foreign object. I start laughing at him.

He spins around to look at me and says "Look…it isn't my fault I can't cook". I just shake my head.

"Do you want me to cook for you?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Please" He says sitting the table.

I grab a load of pots and pans out.

"You better make a lot because the rest of the pa- I mean the rest of my friends are going to come over in a bit" He says. I just look at him funny because I could have sworn he was going to say pack but I let it drop and went back to cooking. I decided to make spaghetti because you could easily make that in a big bulk, whilst I was cooking me and Tyler played twenty questions, just learning about how life was going for the other.

"Oh My God…that smells A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" Tyler says as he stands behind me trying to dip his finger in the sauce, I slap his hand away and tell him to go sit back down. He does as he is told and walks back pouting.

I was nearly done when a tall figure burst through the door.

"Oh My Fucking God…what smell so good?" The mysterious man says.

"Brett…you should really learn how to knock" Tyler says. I start giggling, causing Brett to turn around and look at me.

His expression was one of awe causing me to laugh even more.

"Hi…can I just say that I don't even know who you are, but can you please marry me because one you are so fucking hot and two you can cook amazingly" He says sitting down at the table.

I laugh at his out burst and turn to Tyler and say "I like it here…I have only been here half an hour and I have already got a proposal" Tyler just shakes his head and turns to Brett and says "Brett…this is Isabella my cousin" When he says my name Brett's eyes widen and Tyler nods at him.

Brett turns to look at me and says "Hey Bella…I am Brett your cousins best friend, sorry about the comment before think nothing of it". He has his hand out so, I walk away from the oven and over to him wear he takes my tiny hand in his big one and brings it up to his mouth and gives it a kiss. I giggle.

"Well aren't you smooth" I say sarcastically.

He just smirks.

"Of course I am, so anyway what are you cooking because it smells amazing" He says walking over to the oven looking at the food cooking.

"Its spaghetti but back away…it isn't finished yet" I say with a wooden spoon in my hand for a weapon. He puts his hands up and backs away.

"Okay the girl has got balls…Kyle is going to have fun with you" He says only to put a hand over his mouth seconds later.

I turn to him.

"Who's Kyle?" I ask.

**So that is it, now I know that it doesn't make sense but I will…trust me lol ….anyway tell me what you think, oh and I will update Two Wolves One imprint this week. Xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…so sorry for the wait but I have been busy with my messed up personal life and the world of FanFiction is my release. So I have been putting this off but now you have my full attention. Also I just wanted to thank every body for each and every review because I take the time to read them all, now I hope this chapter is okay and makes sense, lol anyway you better read on xX**

_Previously on New Life, New Pack and a New Love:_

_"Okay the girl has got balls…Kyle is going to have fun with you" He says only to put a hand over his mouth seconds later._

_I turn to him._

_"Who's Kyle?" I ask._

*Tyler's POV*

I always knew there was a reason, as to why sometimes I wanted to punch Brett in the face, and that reason, my friends was that sometimes he really couldn't keep his mouth closed, but even as a child he talked a lot. As soon as he said it I knew he was in a shit load of trouble from Kyle because I knew that he wanted to explain the whole wolf thing to her but, rather Brett than me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella asking again for the second time.

"Who's Kyle?" I could tell that by the look on her face she was getting irritated because when she was, her nose crinkled up and her eyebrows where arched.

I craned my head to face Brett the official idiot of the Makah Reserve, who was looking like a puddle of nerves. I smirked at him as he started to stammer. He knew he was in shit. He looked at me with a pleading look that told me that I needed to handle this because she was my cousin and well because he didn't want to get into anymore trouble. I just sighed and shock my head, turning it, so that I was facing Bella.

"Tyler, who's Kyle?" She said to me with pleading eyes trying to get me to tell her.

I just sighed.

"Kyle is umm, one of my umm-friends and he just wants to meet you, but anyway don't take ANY notice of Brett because he truly is stupid" I say putting emphasizes on the word "any", hoping she would just take the hint and not listen to him.

She looked to be thinking, when she suddenly sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I won't pay any attention to Brett" She says in a teasing tone towards Brett, who gasped…way too dramatically. I just sighed…for once in happiness at the fact that the topic had been changed.

"What do you mean you are going to ignore me?" He said with a puppy dog expression.

She just giggled and turned around to finish the spaghetti off.

He just pouted and sat down and started to sulk.

About five minutes later, I started to hear a loud laugh, signally that some more of the pack had arrived. The door swung open to reveal Brad, Zach and Adam. The all hailed in deeply and let out three big sighs. They walked in.

"Are we in paradise because it certainly smells like it" Zach said as he sat down.

"Yeah…I know what you mean, Tyler defiantly didn't make it" Brad said with a chuckle. I started to protest.

"Good thing he didn't make it, I don't feel like going to hospital again" Adam said.

Bella started to laugh, causing the three musketeers to snap their heads round at the sight and sound of Bells. They gasped when they saw her. I could understand why, even though she was my cousin, I knew she was beautiful but I think they were more shocked at her size because believe me she was tiny.

The gob smacked expression on the three of them caused her to laugh even more; I turned to look at Brett who was also in hysterics causing me to start laughing as well.

"Oh My God" Zach said like a chick.

After a few minutes, the three of us had calmed down; we were all breathing deeply trying to catch our breath back. Bella turned back to the cooker and turned the cooker knob off, leaving it to cool for a minute. She turned back round to face us and she smiled.

"Hi" she said whilst pushing a strand of her hair back round her ear.

"Hi" The three said at the same time. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Bella this is Zach, Brad and Adam" I say to her whilst point to the correct guy. They nodded in hello.

"And guys this is my cousin Bella" I say to them, as soon as I say that she was my cousin, a light bulb went of in each of their faces because they broke out into infectious smiles.

"It's nice to meet you" Bells said.

"You too, we have heard a lot about you from Tyler" Adam said, it was true because I did in fact tell them all about my times with Bella. I could tell by the look on there faces that they adored her already and they haven't really spoken to her yet.

I was pulled back to reality by Bells laughing.

"All good I hope" She said.

"Mostly, although I think we are all going to have to hear first hand about the horse incident" Said Zach.

Bella said laughing again at the memory of that particular story.

"Yes…I suppose you are going to have to hear that story right and not with any added piece Tyler might have added" She said glaring at me causing me to put my hands in the air in a surrender motion.

"I haven't, I promise" She just nodded.

"So, I am guessing that you made that deliciously smelling food instead of your incapable of making anything cousin" Brad said as he and the rest of them moved to sit down at the large table that sat around twenty because of its side.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I made spaghetti, I hope you like it" She said as she moved to the cooker and picked up the pan that had the mince meat and homemade tomato sauce in it, and she walked over to the table and placed the pan down in the centre. We all leaned in and took a deep breath.

"Oh My God that smells fucking amazing" Brett says smiling at Bella, who smile back and blushed.

"Awww, we got a blusher, boys" Brad said to Bella with a teasing tone. She just shook her head and smiled at him.

"I can't help it, so shut up dick face or you get nothing" He shut his mouth straight away causing us all to laugh, she always was a feisty one. She turned around and walked back over to the table and brought back another large pot but this one had the pasta in it. Once the pot was on the table, she finally sat down.

"I left some more in the oven because you said there would be more" She said as she grabbed a spoon full of sauce. I nodded and smile at her because I knew she would be the perfect Alpha's Mate and with that we all dug in making moans and groans and the amazing food came into contact with our taste buds.

About fifteen minutes later Brad stood up after he had finished eating, of course.

"I have part- I mean I have to go" I knew he meant patrol and hoped Bells didn't catch on…lucky she didn't.

"Okay…well it was nice meeting you Brad…would you like to take some home because I made loads" Bells said.

He nodded. "Yes please if you don't mind because that was amazing" He said causing her to laugh. So after Bella had plated up another serving for Brad, he was off and getting ready for patrol.

We carried on eating and a few minutes later the door opened again but this time it was Evan, Cameron and Alexis, so that meant that Ben was patrolling with Brad. They all entered with smiles on the faces and that meant one thing, that they had seen Brad and had been told all about Bells.

Bella stopped eating and looked at them.

"Hi…more people, it's like a restaurant" She said with a soft smile on her face.

They smiled back in response. "Hello" They say.

"Guys, this is Bella" I say for Bella's sake because I knew that they knew who she was.

"Bella, this is Evan, Cameron and his girlfriend Alexis" They smiled again.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Evan said with his signature goofy smile.

"You too…all of you are you hungry because there is some spaghetti in the oven". They all nodded and sat down. Just as Bella was about to get up Adam jumped up and ran to the oven grabbing the pots and bringing them to the table. Bella started to laugh at the gesture.

"Thank- you" she said.

"Its fine…my pleasure besides I just eat some more".

"Okay"

"Lexie, Cam and Evan dug in.

"This is so good" Cam said with a mouth full of food causing Lexie to glare at him for it.

"Sorry, Babe" He said.

"It's okay, but anyway Bella this is good" Lexie said. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Hey where's Kyle?" I ask, wanting to know why he wasn't here meeting his imprint.

"He's getting a shower and getting changed" Evan said.

I nodded and let them go back to eating.

After they were finished we were just sat there talking, I was sat with the guys and Bella and Lexie were having there own conversation, I could tell how glad Lexie was to have Bella here because now she wasn't alone being the only female. I could tell they were going to be close. I could also tell how much the rest of the pack loved Bella, she was beautiful, kind, caring, motherly and most of all small, now that may seem strange but when we wolves imprint we prefer if our mate is smaller than us because it makes them easier to dominate and its also seen as been another form of beauty, if you are dainty or petite.

I was pulled back to reality by the sound of Kyle's truck coming to a halt outside my house. Well now let's get another couple imprinted.

**Right well there it is, I hope you like it. I also wanted to tell that the next story that is going to be update is going to be *Drum roll* "Finding Love After Heartbreak", which will be updated soon. So anyway like Gossip Girl says xoxo.**

**P.S I would also like to give a huge thank-you to my beta Clumsy20 because without her…this wouldn't be possible, so big kisses for her XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey…okay so I am back and feeling better than I have in a long time, Also just wanted to let you know that even though I love writing and I love all my Twilight Stories, I have just lost interest in the Saga but don't worry I will finish each story but , I might try my hand in another category so I want you all to pick which category I chose:**

**Harry Potter**

**Heroes**

**Criminal Minds **

**Gossip Girl**

**So please write down which you would like to read but if you have any other suggestions write them down lol, Anyway on with the story or in this case chapter xoxo **

Kyle's POV

Isabella Marie Swan. I knew as soon as Tyler answered the phone and her wind chime like voice flooded the speaker I had imprinted on her. She was my soul mate, now I know how weird it sounds, that I could tell by just her voice that she was my soul mate. Its crazy but the fact of the matter is, is that each Wolf tribe if different, each has different ways of imprinting and our was by sound it all started out as a folk tale about how a wounded warrior had heard the voice of an angel bring him back to life from the dead… the "Angel" was his imprint. Anyway that how it all started.

Even though I have been in the Pack the longest I never thought

I would ever imprint I always thought imprinting could ruin a wolf and cost him his focus but now I think it helps them, you know gives them something…someone to come home too, and boy did I want to come home to Isabella.

I could picture It all now, me walking in after a long and hard day of patrolling and her in the kitchen wearing nothing but one of my old shirts, looking fucking gorgeous, maybe I would lean down and kiss those stunning lips and run my tongue on the inside of that sexy little mouth and maybe my hand…No I said snapping my train of thought in half, what was wrong with me I haven't even met her and yet and here I am making up hot scenarios of us being together…God I need to patrol, clear my head.

So I stood up from my seat in the living room, I stretched and felt my bone pop back into placed. I let out a sigh and looked around the empty building I call home. I knew that when I looked around there was something missing and I finally realised what it was…a woman's touch, I needed the warmth in my life that had been lost, when my mother left.

I opened the front door and jogged across the front porch and down the front steps. As I made my way through my yard, which backed up onto the forest, I broke out into a run and through a jump, mid air I phased into my wolf, snapping my mouth as I went.

As I ran, I let out all my pent up emotions ranging from anger at not been able to meet me imprint yet, to wanting to weep with joy for actually finding her. When suddenly a new thought entered my head…what if she didn't accept me…us, what if she ran for the fucking hills and never came back. She could turn around and hates us all for Turing into wolves and hate me for trapping her, here. The further I ran into the depth of the forest the more I got depressed. As I came to an opening, I came to a stop and let out a breath and collapsed on the floor in a heap. I let out a pathetic whine at not been able to see my mate yet. I jumped slightly when Ben's voice entered my head. I looked up and saw his wolf making his way over to where I was laying in the clearing.

"_Good, God man, you imprint last night and look at you already, the great alpha taken down and turned soft by a tiny human" He said with amusement clear in his voice._

_I lifted my head and glared at him and let out a low growl and said "It's not my fault, I haven't even seen her yet and its killing me" _

_He looked at me like I was crazy._

"_I thought, you would have gone round by now to… you know see her, don't you want to imprint" He said. _

_I shook my head and stood up._

"_Its not that, I really want to see her its just I wanted to give her time with Tyler and you know meet some of the Pack before I go round there and imprint and make her hate us all…I mean what if she doesn't understand and freaks out and leaves" I explained to him. His eyes where full of understanding._

_He nodded. _

"_Its alright to be scared and worried but you're a great guy, how could she hate you or any of us for that matter…I mean not to sound modest but we are very handsome and loveable once you get to know us" I snorted at the handsome and loveable part and carried on listening to him. "And if she doesn't get it or feels scared and alone, I know for a fact that any of us would help her or you in anyway you need…I mean you are our fucking Alpha we want you happy but from what Tyler told us about her, she sounds pretty cool, so don't worry". _

_I just looked at him gob smacked because that was the most mature thing ever to come out for Ben's mouth…ever. His head smacked up at my comment, leading him to say "HEY…I can be mature….granted it doesn't happen often but when it dose its pretty good"._

_I just looked at him and snorted nodding my head and telling him "Thanks". Hopping he was right about her accepting what we were. _

"_I am right…and you should go over there and meet your future and while you do that I am going do some actual patrolling" He said with sarcasm before walking for through some bushes. _

_I signed and took his lead and started to patrol checking for those fucking bloodsuckers. I walked around for about half an hour before I felt Brad phase._

"_Hey Boss man, guess where I just came from" He said to me in his usual perky voice. I felt me eyes widen at the tiny brunette beauty he showed me in his memories. I felt my heart fill with love and knew that this had to be Bella….My Bella. _

_I saw, Brad nod his head. "Yep…there she is…and I hope you don't mind me saying but she is amazing and I am pretty sure every one of the pack who had meet her, adores her" He said with true honesty in his voice. _

"_How long has she been here?" I asked him. _

"_Not Long…few hours but I would go see your girl now, you know while she is still awake then you don't have till wait until tomorrow" He explained to me. I nodded my head and wished him thanks and phased back. _

As the cool winds hit my body, I let out a big shit eating grin, I just couldn't contain. I finally get to meet her…my imprint.

I decided I should at least shower first before I meet her, I mean I have just been running around in a wolf's body for the past hour and I was bound to stink a little. I walked up to my house, once inside I rang Evan telling him, I was on my way and I would be there as soon as I had taken a shower and got changed.

After taking a shower, I got dressed and climbed into my truck and drove to Tyler's house, all the while smiling. Once there, I parked my truck up and took in a deep breath, smelling that beautiful essence that was My Bella's smell. It smelt of fresh strawberries and honey…amazing. I clambered out the truck and made my way up the steps and across the front porch, I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard what had to one of the most amazing sounds possible…Bella laughing. I took a deep breath and took a step forward and opened the front door and let my self in, where I was greeted with one of the most stunning sights known to man…My Imprint.

**Now, I know that was a really crapping place to stop but I felt the next chapter would make more sense that way…I hoped you all enjoyed I look into Kyle's mind. Also before any of you comment I know this wasn't my best chapter but I have just got back into writing…so please forgive me xoxo**

**P.S. A huge thanks… to Clumsy20 for beta-ing this chapter…love her. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone well for a start I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating in like for ever but I just haven't had the time or the motivation to write. I was really not inspired to write this chapter but my sister threatened me if I didn't write it, so I had to :) I will also update ALL my other stories ASAP because I hate leaving things unfinished. I just also wanted to warn you all that I am English, so I might not word things quite how your used too so I am sorry, but anyway here is the next chapter. **

_**Previously: **_

_I took a deep breath and took a step forward and opened the front door and let my self in, where I was greeted with one of the most stunning sights known to man…My Imprint._

**Present: **

Bella's POV

Of all the decisions in my life, me moving down to the Makah reservation has to be the best one, yet because I have never felt more calm or collected…I felt at peace with myself for once in my life. I knew everything was going to be alright, I mean who wouldn't be okay with this amazing group of people all round me. I felt comfortable around them all which was odd for me because they were all males, well apart from Alexis, and all huge in size but I could tell they where all like over grown puppies, cute and cuddly when they wanted to be. I could tell my life was going to get a lot more complicated with these men. Yet I couldn't hold the smile that was forming on my face.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by Alexis walking up to me and stopping in front of the chair at the table I was sat on.

"Hi" I heard softly spoken to me. I looked up at her smiling face, with a smile of my own.

"Hi, back" I say quite unsurely of what was happening.

She laughs and asks "Can I sit there?" Nodding her head in the direction of the chair sat next to me.

"Of course" I say smiling warmly. She returns my smile and sits next to me.

"So, I thought you might want to talk to a normal person" She said with a completely serious look on her face, well which I thought was serious until her face cracked into this beautiful smile.

I laugh and say "Umm, Yeah…that would be nice"

"How are you coping with all this testosterone because I know this can be hard?" She said with a chuckle.

I cracked a smile. "It's a tough adjustment because I only lived with my Dad before but I am getting there".

"Good, I think it's nice that, Tyler has someone now…well you know because of his parents"

"Yeah, I know it's good for me as well…hey, Alexis, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Whose Ky" I say starting to say Kyle but got cut off by the door opening.

I craned my neck round and there in the door way of my cousin's home was the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. He stood at over 6ft tall, had muscles coming out of every where and also he had the most beautiful brown skin I had ever seen. Even though his body was amazing his face was perfect, just the right amount of feminine and masculine features. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and his hair was short, black and wispy. He had sharp cheek bones and his mouth was shaped like a perfect bow.

As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew I was gone. The overwhelming feelings that came rushing in to me when I looked into his eyes, took me buy surprise because…I mean your not supposed to feel this way when you look at a person…its not normal, to feel love, friendship, happiness and contentment by just looking into the eyes of an incredibly handsome man. Okay, so maybe I'm going crazy, it would not be the first time because I mean there was that whole vampire thing that happened but that was different, I didn't feel this rush of feelings with HIM. I now realise that I have been staring like a moron, at this poor man for a VERY long time now and should properly look away now.

I finally use all the strength I have into moving my eyes away from the handsome dude, I turn to the left to look at the rest of the people in the room and realise that they have been staring at the weird eye contact thing, that had going on between me and the guy but the really odd thing was that every one was smiling, it was the most bizarre thing ever.

I turned back to the new guy who was still staring at me in this really strange way he had this big smile on his face. The movement of me turning to look at him seemed to snap him out of the weird trance thing he had going on because he took a step forward towards me and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kyle" He said with the most amazing velvet voice ever, I practically melted right then and there.

I had to pick myself up off the floor for a start but I managed to take a step forward as well to meet him halfway to place my tiny hand into his much, much larger one and shake it. As soon as they connected I felt even more fireworks.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I say smiling at him.

"I know, Tyler's told us a lot about you, its nice to put a name to a beautiful face" He says and I swear my heat skipped a beat. I looked down blushing and realised that our hands where still joined, so I reluctantly pull my hand back. I look up to see his disappointed face.

I hear a coughing coming from next to me and turn to find Tyler stood there, with a protective look on his face. I start to get nervous and he seems to sense that and tries to wipe the look off his face and replace it with a smile. So to make him feel better, I smiled right back causing him to laugh.

"Why, don't we all go watch a movie in the living room?"

I hear a chorus of "Yes", so we all migrate to the said area.

We all make our selves comfy on the sofas and floor. I end up between Adam, who is hilarious and Kyle or as I like to call him Handsome man. For the first half an hour we all spend arguing about which bloody movie to sit and watch and in the end after about a million rounds of rock, paper, and scissors Brett finally won and decided that we had to watch "Finding Nemo". Oh My God it was the longest two hours of my life. The only person who was actually interested in the film was Brett and by the end of it the entire room looked like they wanted to kill him.

"I can't believe you made us sit through that" Evan said from his sit on the floor in front of my legs.

"I know, in feel like the next time I see a fish…I am going to kill it" Zach said gaining a chuckle from me causing him to turn and smile at me.

"I might help you with that" Cameron piped in causing Alexis to giggle and Cam, to kiss the top of her head.

"Guys…what are you guy talking about that was the worlds greatest motion picture movie of all time…I could watch it again, in fact I might right now" Brett said picking up the remote.

"You press that button and you WILL lose some fingers" Kyle said from beside me.

He gulped and quickly placed the remote back down on the end of the sofa.

"I think, I am going to leave, I can hear my mum calling me….COMING MUM!" He shouted running out the room and out the house.

We all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, at least he is gone" Adam said

"Yes, and on that cue, I guess its time for us too leave as well" Cameron said whilst getting up.

"Yeah" Alexis replied.

She walked over to me and pulled me into hug and whispered into me ear.

"Its going to be fine…I promise"

I just nodded not quite sure what she was really talking about and just kissed her cheek.

As they where walking out the room, Kyle cleared his throat.

"I was thinking we could have a bonfire tomorrow night" Every one smiled and nodded their heads.

"Sounds good"

"I'm up for it"

"Finally"

I absentmindedly nodded my head not quite sure what was going on.

"Sure, will be there" Tyler said from his seat.

"Alright, we better go" Zach said standing up from his place. Everybody else joined him standing. He walked over to me and looked at Kyle who nodded, he smiled in return and bent down and pulled me into a big bear hug, I returned it laughing.

"Nice to meet you Bells and I'll see you tomorrow night" He said kissing me cheek. He pulled back and I got swooped into another one by Adam, after him it was like a line of pass the Bella where I was hugged by everyone. They all said there goodbyes and once every one left it was just me, Kyle and Tyler.

"Well, I am going to go do the washing up" Tyler muttered before leaving the room.

I turned to face Kyle who was smiling softly at me.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself tonight…meeting everyone?"

"Yeah, there all really amazing and I'm looking forward to tomorrow" I say in reply.

"Yeah…me too" He said quietly looking down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…well I better go and let you go to bed" He said leaning forward too kiss my cheek…which felt like magic by way and whispered.

"Good night, Bella" to me. He got up and walked to the door and stopped and turned around.

"I hope you don't hate me too much tomorrow" He said before walking out the door leaving me confused.

Yep I was right living here is going to make my life MUCH more complicated.

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and again I am so sorry for the delay. Please review this and also I want to give a special thanks to my beta Clumsy20 xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey…sorry about the long wait and I hope, you all enjoy this chapter xoxo**

Bella's POV

One of the perks of living on the Mekah reservation was the peaceful and quietness the land has to offer, whereas in Forks all you heard was rain…that was it, nothing else but the pitter patter of the water, hitting the house and ground. So it was a nice change to hear the silence of the morning. I sighed and realised I couldn't lie here any longer, so I rose out of bed and got ready.

I brushed my hair and my teeth and just got ready to change out of my sleeping clothes, when I heard yelling coming from the kitchen downstairs. I rushed onto the landing of the upstairs hallway, when I heard, more yelling and quickly identified the voices as being of Adam and Brett arguing.

"No you don't put that much flour in it…trust me!"

"Of course, you do…don't be stupid"

"Trust me…don't"

"Well, I am...what are you going to do!"

"This!"

Next thing I know, I hear a C-R-A-S-H and a B-A-N-G. I hold my breath and pinch the bridge of my nose between me forefinger and thumb, before calmly walking down the stairs…careful not to trip, I mean this is me we are talking about and that is always a possibility. I tip toe down the hallway, trying to be quite and all the way into the kitchen when I find the most hilarious sight I have ever seen.

There on the floor in front of me was Brett and Adam tangled up together, wrestling whilst flour rained down on them giving them a coating of white dust. My laughter brought them out of their fight because they stopped their movements and turned their heads to the side giving me, two very comical expressions.

"Its not what it looks like…trust me" Brett manages to squeak out. I just shook my head smiling.

"Well what it looks like is two grown men arguing and wrestling on the floor" I say whilst trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Okay…so that is true but if you came in, like five minutes before you would have seen us lovingly making breakfast for you" Adam replied whilst standing up and dusting himself off. Brett was doing the same, so they where both flour free.

I just hummed and nodded my head in acceptance.

"So why are you…as you put it lovingly making breakfast for me?" I question.

"Because, you are our new friend and this is what friends in this town do for each other" Brett explained to me.

"So let me get this straight when a new person moves to this town, they get their house broken into by two huge guys making breakfast for them?"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds just plain creepy…but yes" Adam says whilst trying to clean up some of the mess. Brett was currently trying to mop the floor with his foot and failing miserably at it. I just had to smile at the antics.

"Well that was very nice of you…but I don't need breakfast made for me, I was just going to go out and get it because Tyler is not here, but why don't you come with me and we can go to the store, so I can pick up a few things I need?" I ask then.

They both nod and that is how I found myself at the local grocery store with dumb and dumber after eating breakfast with them.

"Come on…I really think you need these?" Brett said whilst waving said item in the air.

"I really don't think I will at this moment in time" I say whilst blushing.

Adam started to quietly wolf whistle when he turned into the isle me and Brett were currently stood in and saw the item in Brett's hand.

"Well, Bell's…I didn't think you would need them so soon?" Adam questioned me causing me to looked up and see the smirk on his face.

Still bright red I reached over and punched Adam on his bicep, which turned out to be a lot harder than it looks. He just carried on smirking at me.

"Shut up" I tell him trying to keep my smile down. Brett starts laughing at my expense, so I reach up and grab the packet of condoms out of his hand and put them back on the shelf and try a different approach at getting them to stop.

"Well, at least I could get some" I say smirking myself.

That shut them up.

"Can we at least try to focus and just get what we need and go?" I say questioning the two men with what I tried to make a stern expression on my face. They both looked down like children who got there hands caught in the cookie jar but still nodded agreeing with me.

We grabbed the rest of the supplies I needed and headed to the truck. I hoped I had heard the end of it the condom sitiation but this is me we are talking about, so they just carried on.

"Look, I really think you should have taken them as a precaution…I mean you never know who you might meet or have met" He said whilst winking at me like he knew something I didn't. I just sighed.

"Oh my God, can you please just drop it…please…I beg of you" I ask him with a hard look on my face.

He dropped he head in defeat.

"Fine"

I turned to Adam, who also looked like he was going to say something.

"The next words out of your mouth better not have anything to do with condoms…or I will leave you on the side of the road".

"Fine…but you ruin all the fun"

I just rolled my eyes and got in the vehicle. Once we arrived back at my new home, the guys helped me with the shopping bags and brought them inside, where Tyler was sat at the table with is head in his hands.

Once the bags where placed on to the island, in the middle of the room, Sleepy Head AKA Tyler finally removed his head from the table.

"Hey"

"Hey" We all replied back to him.

"What's up, I thought you where on pa-" Brett got cut off by an elbow to the stomach by Adam.

"Out…he was out…just out right, Brett?" Adam said in a child like tone. Brett apparently caught on because he kept on spluttering.

"Oh…right…out…he was out"

I just rolled my eyes at their antics not even bothering to guess what they were talking about.

Tyler was looking at the two of them like they had just announced they wanted to star in a Broadway production. I started to do an inner giggle at the thought of these huge guys staring in Broadway.

"So anyway…why are you back so soon?" Brett finally asked Tyler.

"I was sent back, to grab the three of you because, the bonfire is starting earlier than expected…due too…ermm…some mysterious circumstances…I can not discuss" Tyler tried to explain to the three of us. Brett and Adam seemed to know what Tyler was talking about because the both got really serious, really quickly. I was just completely clueless and had no idea what I was getting myself into.

**So there it is…I hope it was alright and I know I said the bonfire was going to happen in this chapter but I wanted a more light free one before the whole "Wolf" bombshell was dropped on to Bella, so that will be in the next chapter.**

**See you next time xoxox**


End file.
